Rhapsody
by Natasha AKA Tash
Summary: Welcome to Rhapsody, a songfic. Welcome to Rhapsody. An adventure you'll never forget, will you get caught up in the hype of a romance adventure play in this fanfic/songfic. What will happen when a love play staring Arnold and Helga starts? Will the two k
1. The Play

Mr. Simmons enters, the classroom and the whole class quiets down.  
  
  
Mr. Simmons: OK class. Settle down. Well, class, today I have a special surprise for you. For July 4th, we'll be putting on, a play. (the class groans).  
  
Sid/Harold: Do we have to?  
  
Mr. Simmons: Well you should if you want the extra credit and the 100% grade on your test, free.  
  
The whole Class: We're in!!!!  
  
  
The Bell rings and everyone scurries out the classroom, holding the Play called: Rhapsody in their hands. "Can you believe it? Mr. Simmons bribing us like that? Complained Nadine. "Well, it not so bad, I''ll be the star of it, like last time." "But, Helga was the star,'' corrected Nadine. "Whatever at least theirs more girls than males so their problemly, won't be any kissing," responded Rhonda. "I actually agree," mumbled Big Patty. "It's ever so delightful, Mr. Simmons letting us do this play." Murmured Lila. "Oh stuff it Ms. Perfect. Can you, even sing?" Answered Helga. "Oh come on you guys. Don't fight, I'm sure the play won't be bad as it seems. Lila actually has a good attitude." Whispered Phoebe.   
  
..............................................Meanwhile with the Boys...................................................................  
  
"I can believe Mr. Simmons is giving us, a girlie play." Complained Harold. "It's not like we had a choice, man" counteracted Gerald. "At least the play is full of girls so, we don't have to be in it," murmured Stinky and Sid. "I'm looking forward to the play. But, if you guys aren't in it, you won't get the extra credit or the hundred percent?" whispered Eugene "I could have an excuse not to go home, and free the Animals," replied Curly as he ran off laughing crazily. "That's one messed up kid.'' responded Gerald, " I don't know you guys, maybe the play could be fun," mumbled Arnold.   
  



	2. Intro: The Beginning of A whole new Jour...

Remember Rhapsody, the game is not owned by me, either are the characters and most of the songs, but the idea of having a Hey Arnold Rhapsody is all mine. Enjoy!!!!  
  
  
Mr. Simmons: Cornet Espoire = Helga Pataki  
Description: Cornet is 16 years old, a puppeteer and her hobbies are: singing, playing the horn, and cooking. Her favorite foods are fruits and her dislikes are toads. She's an outgoing and overly cheerful girl that is well-liked in her town. She can get very emotional at times. She longs for passionate love, and Kururu sometimes gets angry at her since, she always has her head in the clouds.   
[ Helga sighed and smiled to herself. "I can't believe I got the lead part," she murmured to herself]  
  
Mr. Simmons: Kururu will be played by Phoebe.   
Description: Kururu is a puppet who watches over Cornet, but she doesn't know this. She's Cornet's bestfriend and knows her better than anyone else.   
[Phoebe looks over to Helga, knowing that she's secretly happy to be Cornet but Phoebe wondering how she got the part of Cornet's bestfriend when, she's also Helga's bestfriend. Phoebe cleared that from her mind, it's problemly just a coincidence. Phoebe thought.]   
  
Mr. Simmons: Ferdinand Marl E, the prince is played by Arnold.   
[ Arnold's mouth is hanging open, he couldn't believe that he gets to play a star part again in a play.]  
The Prince bestfriend Charles the 2nd will be played by Gerald (I made this character up.)  
Etoile Rosenqueen will be played by Rhonda, she's the daughter of the richest family in town and she's Cornet's rival.   
The clumsily witch Marjoly is going to be played by, Big Patty. (Patty is astonished, she never thought, she'll get a part.)  
Marjoly's follower who is beautiful a good swords women is played by Nadine.   
Another Marjoly's follower Gao who is superstrong is played by, Sheena.   
Marjoly childlike selfish follower Myao is played by Lila.  
{Lila, Rhonda, Nadine, and Sheena are all surprised by their luck, to get parts except Rhonda who wanted the part of Cornet but I guess in a way, she was grateful too.}  
  
"WELCOME TO THE WORLD OF RHAPSODY"  
- A bright light fills the room and everyone separates and disappears into the world of Mystery, Romance and adventure. A new life is already chosen for the Hey Arnold Gang, will they survive? Will they learn hidden secrets? A new journey arises in the world of Rhapsody.  
  
  
-You want to know what happens next? Keep reviewing and sending feedback and I'll continue Rhapsody. Luv ya fans, keep reading.   
  
  
  



	3. The First Adventure: Cornet and Kururu

Helga found herself running away from something. The creature was chasing her, finally Helga got pissed off and decided to face the monster. As the monster was about to kill her, a prince interfered and saved her. This wasn't just any prince, it was her beloved Arnold. Helga found herself speaking "My prince, I finally found you!!!" Then when, Arnold was about to kiss her, she woke up. "Wake up Cornet!!!! Were you dreaming about the prince again?" Asked Kururu (Phoebe). "Phoebe? what happened to you? Why are you a puppet? What happened to me?" Announced Helga. Kururu (Phoebe) looked at Helga and shook her head. "Are you okay Cornet? Your acting funny." Phoebe finally said.   
Suddenly a figure appeared in front of Helga. "Hello Helga, I thought everything was safe and okay? It seems that everything got messed up Daughter, your back in your world and you must finish this journey to return home, if you want to by the end of this adventure," replied Cherie. "Mom? Your my mother. I don't understand. What's up with Phoebe calling me Cornet?'' murmured Helga. "Well, you see, an evil witch named Val has used her powers, to change our worlds. The people who's supposed to be where you, is in your world having your life. Phoebe doesn't know you as Helga, your Cornet now, the puppeteer who is liked by everyone. Phoebe is your loyal bestfriend and puppet who watches over you. Welcome to Rhapsody daughter, I never thought I'll see you again." Answered Cherie as she disappeared, leaving Helga alone in her new life and world. "Wait! I don't know how to complete this journey!'' shouted Helga but Cherie was already gone,   
" Cornet!" a voice that sounded awfully like Mr.Simmons called her. Helga turned toward her door, in her new beautiful room. "Mr. Simmons?" Mutter Helga to herself. How did I get myself in this mess? She thought as she headed downstairs, followed by a flying Phoebe.[Please remember folks, that Phoebe is a fairy puppet, not the same Phoebe we all know, and love.} "Cornet, my sweet granddaughter, your looking more like your mother everyday. Could you please go to the woods and get some roses for me? Mr. Simmons requested since, now he was Cornet's Grandfather.   
"Sure" Helga heard herself say as she walked out the door with Phoebe by her side. "Um, how do we get to the woods? Where are we?" Helga asked as she entered outside. "We're in Orange Town Cornet, and the woods are right near here. You can't miss it, I help you find it," Answered Phoebe. Helga hugged Phoebe for a thanks and they were off.   
Helga soon found herself in the wood's entrance. "Cornet, could you sing my favorite song?'' Asked Phoebe as they got settled. "Sure, I love too," Mumbled Helga even though she didn't know what song, Phoebe meant but some words popped in her head and before she could stop herself, she began to sing.   
  
I remember this song, I've known it for so long  
And it feels so good to hear  
Sounds a little sad but sweet just the same  
Lovely melody  
Whenever I hear this song, I really don't know why  
It makes me shade a little tear   
But I'm sure my tears will soon disappear   
Because I know your here  
Whenever Iam feeling sad   
And everything around looks bad  
All I have to do is think of you  
I know my dreams are waiting to come true.  
Let's go on with hope in our hearts. Love will surely show us how  
Let's go on, our hearts filled with dreams.  
Let's go on and find them now.  
  
Helga ends the song and Phoebe smiles. "Do you think I ever find my way, home and my prince," muttered Helga. " Sure you will Cornet, you'll find your way home, but the prince is another story," Answered Phoebe. "What is that supposed to mean?" growled Helga. [Get ready for another song]  
  
Helga as Cornet:  
I know your out there and I'm waiting for you.  
Cornet, my name and I'm a puppeteer too.  
With my puppet friends there's nothing that we can't do.  
They are there to help me make my dreams come true.  
And once you get to know them they just might help you too.  
And all the puppets in the world will help me find my way to you.   
I know that your out there and I'm waiting for you.   
  
Phoebe as Kururu:  
There she goes again, she's so in love as if lightning struck her from above  
  
Helga as Cornet:  
"It did!"  
  
Phoebe as Kururu:  
I love you my prince. You are my true love.  
Cornet, won't you stop your silly dreaming please  
  
Helga as Cornet:  
"That's not true. Can't you see?" I'm just trying to make my dream come true.  
  
Phoebe as Kururu:  
"Dressed like that?"   
  
Helga as Cornet:  
I've done everything a girl supposed to  
I take a bubble bath, even wash behind my ears Oh!  
All the bubbles tickle my nose but they get me squeaky clean  
And when I'm done I'm looking beautiful  
  
Phoebe as Kururu:  
Cornet you are a silly girl.  
You must look further than mere appearances to see  
"Cornet, are you following this?"   
"What's important is?"   
What's inside of you?  
  
Helga as Cornet:  
"What's inside of me?"  
  
Phoebe as Kururu:  
Don't you understand what Iam saying to you  
Look inside yourself and you will find out what is true.  
You must be courageous and be true to your heart.  
It will make you happy when you know just where to start.   
  
Helga as Cornet:  
I see it's what's inside of me  
  
Phoebe as Kururu:  
"Yes, what's inside of you!"  
  
Helga as Cornet:  
Someday I'll find my love  
He'll be the one for me  
And I'll be waiting patiently until he comes  
  
Phoebe as Kururu:  
"I told you don't wait! You take the initiative!"  
  
Helga as Cornet:  
Now I remember, think for myself  
  
Phoebe as Kururu:  
"Yeah, that's it!"  
  
Helga as Cornet:  
I know I'll find him and he'll be the man of my dreams.  
We'll share our lives as one, until the end of time  
Someday our'll hearts will beat as one  
  
Helga and Phoebe finish the song, as they enter the clearing. "Okay, let's look for roses!" announced Helga. Helga and Phoebe began to look all over the clearing, finally able to find some roses for Cornet's Grandfather. "HA, MORE ROSES, GIVE THEM TO ME!" A voice yelled out from in the shadows. Suddenly a fireblast appeared out of nowhere and was about to hit Helga.   
  
  
-Okay everybody, what do you think of Rhapsody? Do you like the two songs Let's go on and Someday. Those songs come from the game that, I completely love and want to share to all you hey Arnold fans. so what do you think? Keep reviewing, I'll keep writing. If you can, send me some email on ideas especially if you played the game: Rhapsody. I just love getting email, and remember I don't own The game Rhapsody or Hey Arnold. I'm just a fan of both. Luv ya fans. Keep reviewing!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  



	4. They Meet!: Ferdinand and Cornet

Phoebe pushed Helga out of the way just in time. The blast hit a tree and it exploded. Helga sighed and Phoebe soared above her managing to slow the beating of her heart. A figure appeared. It was Lila, atleast it looked like Lila if she wore a pink and black dress with cat ears (Don't ask, the character that Lila is, is a catgirl or something so don't be freaked by the cat ears, remember this is Rhapsody. Not the world we love and know. Hey, think about what Helga is feeling right now.) Lila turned toward Helga and Phoebe. " Okay kids, hand over the roses and all your money! Iam Myao, royal follower of Marjoly and she is the only one who deserves roses and all the money of the land. Surrender now or face the consequences! "Lila asked. "I WON'T GIVE YOU ANYTHING," Shouted Helga (she was now getting really irritated in this realm, I mean you would be too. Learning that your not who you think you are and your in a whole new world in one day. I mean, Wow! She's only 10 well, she looks 16 now and Lila looks young, but that's not the point. She's still ten at heart. Okay, back to the story).   
Lila started to chant an ancient spell and a dragon appeared. "Okay, let me put this in better terms. You either give me all your money and rose or Die!!! hahahahahahahahaha!" Howled Lila. "I'm not afraid of you! Your getting nothing!" Answered Helga as she put all her roses in a purse with her money. "Are you crazy Cornet? She has a dragon," muttered Phoebe as she flew over to Lila and was about to hand over the roses and money, she had. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" demanded Helga as she glared at her Puppet Bestfriend. Phoebe flew back over to Helga's side and whispered "She got a dragon Cornet, what do you expect? To fight the dragon or something." Helga looked at her companion and nodded her head. "If I have to, I won't let her win!" mumbled Helga as Lila gave the signal for the dragon to kill Helga. As the dragon was about to end Helga's life, a sword slayed the beast. The Dragon disappeared and Lila screamed in frustration and shouted "I'll be back and You were stronger than I thought and Marjoly will hear about this!"  
Phoebe and Helga stood completely still in shock. Arnold turned around and greeted Helga which he saw as Cornet so, he didn't recognize Helga. "Are you all right? Are you hurt?" Asked the concerned Arnold. Helga remained speechless, at that moment she was thinking: It's my prince, my true love. I finally found you. Arnold? What's wrong with me? I feel funny, maybe I'm changing more into Cornet, than I thought. I got to get out this world but Arnold looks so cute in his prince outfit and maybe, I have a chance with him here. Arnold looked in Helga's eyes and replied "Oh no, she must be still traumatized. Oh well, my name is Ferdinand." Suddenly Arnold's name was called and he ran off leaving a speechless Helga and a dazed Phoebe. "Wow can you believe it? That' s Prince Ferdinand of Marl Kingdom. He's intelligent, elegant, kind and good-looking too. (she sighs) Anything, any girl could ever ask for. Don't you think so Cornet? Cornet? blurted out Phoebe. Phoebe looked at Helga and realized she was still in the dame position she was when the prince saved her, just staring out like she was in her own little world. (Another song folks, but this a song I made up It's called: I lost my Chance)  
  
I never thought I'd meet you.  
I only dreamed of you.  
I waited for this moment to arrive.  
Now, It's here.  
  
I lost my Chance,  
No point of going on,  
I didn't get to say what, I wanted to say:  
I love you  
  
Your the man of my dreams.  
My everything  
Somehow I feel like it's  
Destiny  
  
I lost my chance  
But I never stop loving you,  
I'll find a way to  
be with you again until that day,  
Wait for me. (My love)  
  
I lost my chance,  
but I won't lose you.  
Never forget me so we can  
meet again.  
  
Just because I lost my chance,  
Doesn't mean I can't go on.  
Love give my strength.  
I'll keep fighting till we meet again.  
  
I love you (my prince)  
  
"I'll find a way back you and that's a promise!"~ Helga (Cornet)  
  
  
-End of Chapter  
  
  
What will happen to Helga and Arnold? Will Helga live up to her promise? Will she forget her other life and Cornet's soul consume her? Will Helga come out of her trance? Will Helga and Arnold feel the revenge of Marjoly's follower? Find out in the next chapter. keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. Thank you fans for reading. Luv ya. Jess, Thanks for giving me strength to write this fic. Hope you read this fic since, it dedicated to you. Bye for now fans.   



End file.
